kaijudofandomcom-20200223-history
Clash of the Duel Masters
Clash of the Duel Masters is the fifth booster pack in the Trading Card Game. It was released alongside the Psychic Assault and Skycrusher's Might decks. Set Breakdown It contains 120 cards; *10 Super Rares *10 Very Rares *30 Rares *30 Uncommons *40 Commons Description It's the biggest set we've got planned for 2013—with 120 new cards in booster packs and one exclusive card in each competitive deck. And the stakes are even bigger! All five civilizations are dueling for ultimate power, with Infernus and Tritonus taking the lead. Which civilization will you fight for? Details This is the first set to feature Multi-civilization cards, cards consisting of more than 1 civilization. Contents *S1/S10 Sasha the Observer *S2/S10 King Tritonus *S3/S10 Death Liger, Apex Predator *S4/S10 Infernus the Immolator *S5/S10 The Hive Queen *S6/S10 Truthseeker Forion *S7/S10 Guardian Akhal-Teek *S8/S10 Squillace Scourge *S9/S10 Shadeblaze the Corrupter *S10/S10 Tatsurion the Relentless *1/110 Azuri, the Dawnbreaker *2/110 Beliqua the Ascender *3/110 Citadel Magistrate *4/110 Citadel Steward *5/110 Containment Field *6/110 Halo Hawk *7/110 Keeper of Laws *8/110 Lars, Virtuous Imager *9/110 Rain-Cloud Kraken *10/110 Rodi Gale, Night Guardian *11/110 Shimmerwing *12/110 Spire Zealot *13/110 Thunder Reaper *14/110 Zone Defense *15/110 Aeropica *16/110 Aqua Rider *17/110 Aqua-Ranger Commander *18/110 Cyber Cyclones *19/110 Cyber Lord Corile *20/110 Cybergrid Bandit *21/110 Glu-urrgle 2.0 *22/110 Hazard Crawler *23/110 King Poseidon *24/110 Mark of Tritonus *25/110 Queen Sargasso *26/110 Reef Scout *27/110 Tenuous Trove *28/110 Time Rime *29/110 Arachnoir of Cobweb Cavern *30/110 Cave Gulper *31/110 Dreadhusk *32/110 Fanged Horror *33/110 Gregoria the Malevolent *34/110 Gregoria's Fortress *35/110 Gregoria the Malevolent *36/110 Shapeshifter Scaradorable *37/110 Skeleton Soldier *38/110 Soul Schism *39/110 Spectral Mummy *40/110 Suffocate *41/110 Thunder Grub *42/110 Toxic Fog *43/110 Assault Dragon *44/110 Blade-Rush Wyvern *45/110 Blastforge Bruiser *46/110 Chaotic Skyterror *47/110 Drill Storm *48/110 Ember-Eye *49/110 Flame Spinner *50/110 Jump Jets *51/110 Kaboom! *52/110 Magma Dragon Melgars *53/110 Mark of Infernus *54/110 Redscale Drakon *55/110 Scaled Impaler *56/110 Toolbot *57/110 Chief Thorn-Bringer *58/110 Deepwood Druid *59/110 Ironvine Dragon *60/110 Jackalax *61/110 Lumbering Elderwood *62/110 Mana Tick *63/110 Noble Rumbling Terrasaur *64/110 Reinforce *65/110 Saber Mantis *66/110 Shaman Broccoli *67/110 Shardhide Tusker *68/110 Silver Axe *69/110 Slumbering Titan *70/110 Spore Siren *71/110 Aqua Strider *72/110 Crusader Engine *73/110 Elevan the Seeker *74/110 Memory Keeper *75/110 Panopter *76/110 Piercing Judgment *77/110 Sunspout Quartz *78/110 Wave Lancer *79/110 Blade Seer *80/110 Dawnflower Quartz *81/110 Fullmetal Lemon *82/110 Humonculon the Blaster *83/110 Oathsworn Call *84/110 Starseed Squadron *85/110 Suncloak Protector *86/110 Sword Horned *87/110 Cryptic Worm *88/110 Featherfin Stalker *89/110 Freakish Test Subject *90/110 Grip of Despair *91/110 Ramis the Cloaked *92/110 Seacurse Quartz *93/110 Skarvos the Assassin *94/110 Spelljacker *95/110 Baron Burnfingers *96/110 Chasmblaze Quartz *97/110 Galzak of Shadow Pass *98/110 Haunted Mech *99/110 Kronax the Brutal *100/110 Lizard-Skin Puppet *101/110 Oozing Lavasaur *102/110 Soul Vortex *103/110 Cindermoss Quartz *104/110 Fight! *105/110 Gorim the Striker *106/110 Lotus Warrior *107/110 Smolderhorn *108/110 Steamtank Kryon *109/110 Tatsurion the Champion *110/110 Weaponized Razorcat Psychic Assault and Skycrusher's Might *D1/D2 General Finbarr *D2/D2 General Skycrusher Cycles Multicivilization "Battlemages" creatures (Each multi-civilization "battlemage" creature has two civilizations, two races and two abilities; one for each civilization, and which is shared across all 5 cards.) * + * + — Humonculon the Blaster * + * + — Kronax the Brutal * + back.png| Humonculon the Blaster (7CLA).png|link=Humonculon the Blaster back.png| Kronax the Brutal (7CLA).png|link=Kronax the Brutal back.png| Multicivilization spells (Each multi-civilization spell has two allied civilizations.) * + — Piercing Judgment * + * + * + — Soul Vortex * + — Fight! back.png|link=Piercing Judgment back.png| back.png| back.png|link=Soul Vortex Fight! (7CLA).png|link=Fight! Multicivilization Spirit Quartz civilization power increase creatures (Each multi-civilization Spirit Quartz creature has two allied civilizations, the Spirit Quartz race, boosts its respective civilizations by +1000, and is of the rarity.) * + — Sunspout Quartz * + — Dawnflower Quartz * + — Seacurse Quartz * + — Chasmblaze Quartz * + — Cindermoss Quartz Sunspout Quartz (7CLA).png|link=Sunspout Quartz back.png|link=Dawnflower Quartz back.png|link=Seacurse Quartz Chasmblaze Quartz (7CLA).png|link=Chasmblaze Quartz back.png|link=Cindermoss Quartz Multicivilization "Vanilla" Common creatures (Each multi-civilization vanilla creature has two allied civilizations, two races, no abilities, and is of the rarity.) * + — Memory Keeper * + — Sword Horned * + — Cryptic Worm * + — Haunted Mech * + — Weaponized Razorcat Memory Keeper (7CLA).png|link=Memory Keeper Sword Horned (7CLA).png|link=Sword Horned Cryptic Worm (7CLA).png|link=Cryptic Worm Haunted Mech (7CLA).png|link=Haunted Mech Weaponized Razorcat (7CLA).png|link=Weaponized Razorcat Category:Booster Pack